Some things are better off not mentioned
by Jayciefer
Summary: When Chris is told that Piers is still alive and he has no memory of the B.S.S.A, he's shocked at what to do. However, he does know one thing. He needs to bring back that old Piers, just like Piers brought back the old Chris. Will Chris have the strength to protect Piers from Neo Umbrella, and possibly even the B.S.S.A?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything! I don't own any songs or characters, unless I state otherwise later since I might use a OC or two. Anyways, this is my first Resident Evil story. Actually, this is my first non twilight or hunger games story. Anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts and/or ideas!**

* * *

It wasn't hard to see the affects that the last six months have had on Chris Redfield. His eyes seemed dimmer, shallower. He seemed more…discipline. But at the same time, broken. It was rare to hear his loud laugh, something you used to do all the time. And you could tell that he took his frustrations out in the gym. That was the first place people looked if they needed him. And he worked his team, his new one, like crazy. He was still nice and polite to them, but he worked them like crazy. Even all the other captains think so.

Chris Redfield sighed as he shook his head, getting up from the desk he was sitting behind. His office looked like a classroom, and was the size of one to. The way the sun came through the window behind him, if one walked through the door they'd see nothing but a shadow of a man. He had on a Armani suit, and a handgun right on his desk. Close enough for him to use it if he ever had to. But that was nothing new. Ever since Raccoon City incident, he's kept a weapon in hands reach. Just in case, he'd say.

"Captain Redfield?" He looked up as he saw his sister, Claire, coming through the door. She was wearing a business women suite, wearing her glasses and a white button down shirt with a gray and black stripped jacket with matching pants. He shook his head, smiling softly. It had taken forever for both of them to get used to calling each other by their last name. Their family was very family orientated, before his mom and dad died, so having to call each other by their last name after Claire joined the B.S.S.A was new.

"Yes, Mrs. Redfield?" Chris replied. He thought it was so awkward, both of them having the same last name.

"Jill would like to see you in the conference room." She said, her voice cautious and professional. And at that moment, Chris new something was going wrong. Or whatever Jill was going to say was going to piss him off. Or, possibly, both. He frowned, pocketing his handgun and nodded standing up.

"OK, thanks. Are you going to have those reports filed by the end of the day?" He asked Claire. There have been incidents of a virus coming to rise, and they were trying to get through the paperwork process and going to investigate. Chris has heard rumors that it was basically a upgraded C-Virus, and that only made him more determined to be the one to solve the problem before it evolved. Chris sighed as he continued walking, unwanted memories coming back to him.

_Chris was banging against the escape pod, his eyes wide as Piers looked at him with tired, worn out eyes. He was yelling, screaming, trying to do anything to get Piers to open the pod and get in himself. Water was pouring into the room, parts of the ceiling cracking and crumbling as more and more streams appeared. Pier's mutated arm was giving off the occasional shock, but nothing more.  
"Just…keep fighting Chris." Piers had said, and Chris could tell that he was having a hard time staying in control by the strain in his voice. "Continue fighting…not just for the rest of the world…but for me." He said, and with that he walked out of Chris's view and Chris new what was going to happen. _

_No._

_No._

_No! _

Chris's eyes came back to earth as he ran right into the conference room door, his body so used to the base that he didn't even need to pay attention to where he was going. Now if only his body would learn how to open doors automatically. He sighed, again, and knocked on the door. "Come in!" He heard Jill's voice say, and he slowly turned the knob after taking a deep breath. He expected to walk into the room to find it a unorganized array with business men and women panicking about. But, expectantly, it was just Jill and another figure in the room that was in the large room, sitting at the large table. Jill's head has reverted back to it's naturally brown color, put back in a long ponytail. She had traded the outfit she had in Africa with her old one, having her blue shirt, light blue jacket, and her dark blue hat along with brown combat boots. If Chris had to guess, she was trying to be as different as she could then when she was in Africa. And Chris wasn't sure if he could blame her. If he was forced to try to kill people he had worked with, he wasn't sure what he'd do to remind himself that that wasn't him.

The other figure in the room was a boy, by the figure of his body. He had on a black hoodie, with the hood drawn up along with a pair of dark jeans that fit his lower body like a glove. His hands were chained to the table, and he was sitting on the other side of Jill. Chris sighed, wondering what was so important that Jill felt the need to bring him here.

"Jill?" He asked, and he saw the chained figure jerk a little. Chris frowned a little; thinking that even with the hood up the figure must have saw him walk into the room. "Did you need something?" He asked, walking to the back of Jill's chair as she looked up at him.

"Take your hood off, slowly." She said to the person on the other side of her, her voice a short warning tone. The figure nodded, and his hands slowly went to the hood. Chris's heart thrummed heavily for some reason, and he frowned as he realized that he found himself feeling…nervous.

However, that was nothing when he saw who it was.

"Piers?"  
He couldn't believe his eyes. Piers was dead! He had watched as the underwater building collapsed and exploded with Piers in it! But then, Chris thought about it.

He never really saw _Piers_ himself die, right? He had thought that Jill had died, but look at her now.

"Jill?" He asked, hoping she had some information to tell him.

"A team was dispatch yesterday to deal with a minor possible B.O.W situation. When they got there, they found a figure lying on ground that was in the Chrysalid stage of mutation. From all of their reports, the thing soon shed out of the cocoon the moment they came. For a moment, naturally, they were all shocked. After all, everyone knows what the great Piers Nivans did to keep the world safe. Seeing a look a like come out was…a shock. However…" Chris eyed her, since Jill was hardly a woman to hold back information. That was more like Ada Wong's style. "According to the information we collected in the laboratory they were in, this is the original Piers. They forced his body into a Cocoon, and planned on keeping it there away from any human interaction to keep from…_blooming, _I guess you can say. The scientist knew that he had the power to overpower the virus, and wanted to make sure he didn't share how to with other B.S.S.A members." She finished, looking at Chris.

Chris wasn't sure how to feel about this, but then he noticed something. Piers had remained silent the whole time. The Piers he knew wouldn't be talked about like he wasn't in the room. But when he took a closer look, he realized something. He looked a little younger and…he had his arm.

"Apparently, they were trying to make him young enough to loose all his memories and program him to attack us from the inside out." She said. "But they never got the chance. The outbreak that spread in the lab made sure of that. However, I had a scientist to a test for him. He's about 20 years old." Jill seemed to know what Chris was thinking right when he thought it, and he was thankful for that. His partner wouldn't remember him, in fact Chris didn't think he had any combat experience when he was 20.

"Jill…can we have a moment?" He saw Jill nod before she left, and Piers's gaze followed her out. Chris had to stop himself from running over there and checking the other for injuries.

After all, right now he doesn't remember that they were also in a relationship together.

Jill was the only one who knew about their relationship, which would be looked down upon by others. Not that Chris would have minded. But Piers has worked to hard to get yelled or criticized at for who he dated. Chris would make sure that never happens to him, no matter what. Sure, there were times when he wanted to hold Piers's hands. And he'd get aggravated that he couldn't. But he reminded himself of all the soldiers that would never get to hold their loved ones hands either, and it wasn't just him. At first, Chris's age had kind of weighed down on Chris. After all, he was quite a bit older then the other. Or, at least in his eyes. He was fourteen years older, after all. But then he realized that if the situation was reversed, that he'd still love Piers. And he was doing nothing but being a burden to Piers by not admitting that, despite his age, he had feelings for Piers to.

"Piers?" He asked, taking the seat that Jill was in earlier. By the slowness of his reaction, Chris guessed that Piers wasn't even sure that that was his name when he woke up. The guy looked at him with a guarded expression, one that Chris had seen Piers use on him when they were first partnered together. "My name is Chris Redfield. Do you remember me?" He asked, and he saw something flash in Piers's eyes. Maybe a flash of remembrance?

"Uh…kind of…" He said, his brows furrowing as he tried to keep the memory and build onto it.

Chris knew the feeling to well. Having to deal with memories popping up in random moments. Chris shivered as he saw Piers bite his bottom lip, remembering how he has done that plenty of times in the past. He wanted so bad to tell Piers everything, but now wasn't the time. He needed to adjust, to gain some memories back before feeling forced to be in a relationship.

"Were you…my captain?" Chris looked up at Piers, his eyes wide. That one word, still held the adoration and admiration that Piers had always said in it. Maybe Piers was closer then he thought….

Suddenly, the doors bang open and Jill came strutting in. "Chris, management has been informed," Chris's body tensed, knowing that management wasn't the most understanding of people. "They said they want him on the field. If he can truly over come this, then they want him to be used to give soldiers hope. Even when infected, Piers hadn't given up. And they shouldn't either. That's what they want they want the soldiers to understand."

Chris sighed, already not liking this. He didn't want Piers on the field already. It was to soon. Shouldn't there be test and other things that need to be checked? Plus, shouldn't Piers get a say in this?

Then, it hit him.

To them, Piers was nothing but a test subject. What would happen under the stress of a battle to someone who managed to keep control? And then, another idea came into Chris's mind. One way more realistic knowing who management was.

What if they wanted Piers to die?

The B.S.S.A is determined to kill B.O.W.S, but at the same time tries their best to not kill their men. And since Piers is technically a B.O.W, they would have to try to find another way of killing him…surely, that wouldn't be the case though, right? They would ask for the co-owner's opinions on the matter, which they never did.

"Apparently, that request to investigate that virus in New York was approved and Piers's plane leaves in two days." Jill said, her eyes showing as much sympathy as her voice.

"I'm going with him." Chris said, a determined look in his eyes. And even as Jill opened her mouth to disagree, saying it would be a useless waste of resources since they didn't even know if there would be a virus, before shutting her mouth. She could tell that by the look on Chris's face, that he wouldn't take no for a answer.

Her eyes flickered over to Piers, calculating. Could they really trust him? Could they really trust the information that the soldiers found basically lying out on a table to be true? She sighed, shaking her head. "Then I'm going to. No offense Mr. Nivans, but I don't trust you enough yet to not kill Chris. However, I will put aside my emotions and teach you how to fight and use weapons tomorrow. Along with any lock picking strategies I think you might need." She saw Piers nod, and sighed.

The man really was a man of few words right now.

* * *

So, did you guys like it? Please, remember read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Piers's POV**

I sigh as I look at the target that I was suppose to try and shoot at, most of my bullets hitting right around it. Jill was beside me, encouraging me like a coach would its star player. She says that for someone with no memories, just knowing how to reload a gun was great. Much less hitting the target period. "You were the best shot we had in the B.S.S.A," Chris said, Piers jumping as he just now noticed that he was in the room. "It was rumored that you never missed a shot. And by all the things you had on the fields, I would believe it." He said with a grin.

"Well, looks like I'm missing quite often." I said, sighing as I saw the red dot on the paper where a human's heart would usually be. Most of my shots hit the neck or the head of the person. I didn't know why, no matter what target he has, I keep feeling the need to shoot for the head or someplace close to that body part.

"You're not missing. In fact, I think your remembering." Jill said, a small smile on her face. "Most B.O.W.S, you have to aim for the head to do the most damage to. So I'm thinking that, unconsciously, you are thinking that aiming for the head is the best place. Which, it is." She said, nodding at Chris. "He's all yours Chris."

I feel Chris's hands grip onto his upper arm, making me jump a bit. I put down the gun and let him guide me, wondering where we were going. As we leave the shooting range, he starts walking to some place that looks like a Dojo. As we climb the steps to the dojo looking place, I frown as I realize the lack of soldiers anywhere in the B.S.S.A base. "Where is everyone? Shouldn't there be soldiers around here?" I asked. I looked at him, and noticed that he wasn't wearing the Armani suite he had been wearing yesterday. He wore a green shirt with the B.S.S.A symbol on the right arm of him. He had on a dark pair of combat pants along combat boots. He had his knife sheathed on his right soldier also.

"One thing about hand to hand combat is that no one is above fighting dirty when it's life or death." Chris said. "Because let me tell you, Umbrella and just about any other B.O.W isn't above fighting dirty." He said, looking at me with a intense gaze. For some reason, I found myself shivering under his gaze. "Now, if someone grabs you like this…" He said, his hand coming to grip my shoulder. And for some reason, something kicked in me. I found my foot lashing out at his leg while I crouched and used his body weight against him to throw Chris on the floor.

"Piers!" I hear Jill call out in surprise. And I can't blame here, I didn't even think about doing that. And I moved faster then I thought I should have…what just happened? "Are you OK Chris?" Jill asked, rushing to Chris worriedly.

"Jill, I've dealt with explosions, gun shots, and people who'll do anything to kill me. I don't think one of my comrade's counterattacks is going to kill me." He said with a grin, laughing and getting up with a giant grin on his face. "Besides, any B.O.W. that Umbrella makes, tend to be experts on hand-to-hand combat." He said with a grin.

I, however, didn't find it amusing. With a jolt, I realize that he's right. Technically, I am a B.O.W. Even though I'm the real me, I was still revived through their labs. I sigh as I take a deep breath, but frown as I hear a intercom buzz on.

"Will Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Piers Nivans please report to the conference room." I see Chris and Jill frown as they hear that, and I feel a little worried. They obviously had no idea what they were being called to the conference room for. I sigh and roll my eyes, wondering when my life got so hard. But then I remember, that I have no idea if my life was hard before I lost my memory.

"You two go ahead, I'll put all the equipment up." Jill said, jogging back to the shoot range. I frown as I watch her go, wondering if we should go and help her, but Chris puts his hand on my arm.  
"You ready?" I can't get over the heat that is coming from Chris's bear like hand on my arm. And for some reason, I feel my pants tighten.

_What the hell? _I thought with a frown as we start walking, Chris finally letting go of my arm. I just about whimper as the heat leave me, wishing I could have kept it. What's up with me? Am I actually…_attracted _to Chris?

"So…how did Jill find you? Better yet, how did you come back from the dead?" I look over at Chris as he says this, and I gulp as it brings back memories I don't want to relive. But for some reason, something told me that it was OK if I told Chris.

"I…I'm not sure you'd like to hear about it." I say hesitantly.  
"Well…OK. But don't say I didn't warn you."

**Regular POV**

**Flashback**

Piers couldn't see anything, nor could he move much. Every time he took a breath, he felt as if a thousand needles were torn into his lungs. It hurt even more when he tried to move. He wiggled a little, but nothing seemed to happen. He sighed, regretting it as the smell of the place he was trapped in came back into his mouth. It smelt like that smell of bug spray, and it hurt his throat.

He wiggled again, suddenly feeling restless, and this time he noticed a crack of light above him. His eyes widened as he stayed still for a moment, only to realize that when he moved the crack got bigger. With a surge of power, he stormed around whatever he was in. The crack got larger and larger, and he let out a yell as he forced his whole body up. He heard something crack, and expected it to be a body part of his, only for the top half of his body to come crashing out of something. When he looked down, he was surprised to see what looked like a cocoon.

The cocoon like thing he had just busted out of was lying on the floor, one hand reaching outward as if it was reaching for something. He frowned, trying to recall anything besides just darkness. But he couldn't.

He push himself out of the cocoon, and let out a 'oomph' as he hit the ground. He looked down and noticed he was naked, and immediately went for a pair of nurse pants he saw at a table nearby.

"Hello?" He called out, wondering where he was. Yet, he didn't hear anything. He frowned as he walked slowly to the door and twisted the handle, looking out side to side. He didn't see anything or anyone, so he let out a sigh and snuck out. He frowned as he noticed a red and white symbol on the hallway floor. For some reason, the name 'Umbrella' rang in his head anytime he looked at it.

The hallway was completely white, almost to the point that it hurt his eyes. It was like a hospital white. He walked slowly down the hall, straining his ears for the sound of danger. Yet, he didn't hear any.

"Stop!" He ducked as he heard a gunshot, and a bullet flew right above him. When he looked, he saw a women with black hair and a red floral dress on along with high heels. She had a handgun in her hand, and was aiming it at him.

"S-stop! I-" He said, but was cut off as he noticed her aiming the gun at him again. He jumped out of the way just in time for the bullet to hit the spot where he was standing a second ago. _Why is she trying to kill me? _He asked in his head. He continued running down the hall, his eyes darting around. He ran into one of the doors, twisting the knob as he did so-

-only to find it locked. And the next one, and the one after that.

_Fuck it! _He thought as he started running again, turning and going down another hallway when he heard the sound of heels hitting the sterile floor-

-and right into the arms of a man. He yelped and jumped back, tripping over his own feet. He ended up landing on his back, looking up with shocked eyes at the form above him. The pale man had splatters of red all over his body, and he had a steady fountain of blood pouring from his neck.

"Oh God! Do you need help sir?" He asked, getting up and walking towards him. The man let out a moan, a hungry sounding moan. He frowned, something inside telling him that he needs to leave _now. _But he pushed it down. "Sir-" The guy lunged at him, and Piers's eyes widened as he dropped to the floor and let the guy fly above him.

He didn't hesitate this time. He ran down the hall again, hoping that maybe that thing would attack the girl that was chasing him. He listened closely again, guessing that she was around where he was when the zombie attacked him. He turned another corner-

-and came face to face with a gun.

"Don't shoot!" He begged, holding his hands up with wide eyes.

"Piers?" He heard a women's voice, and when he looked at the female he saw a women with brunet hair and calming almond eyes.

**End of flashback.  
Chris's POV**

"And that's how we met. After that, we worked our way out of the facility. She told me everything on the way. How I died, Umbrella and Neo Umbrella, how the girl that was trying to kill me was Ada Wong, who was supposed to be dead." Piers said with a sigh. "A fine mess if you ask me."

My eyes widen when I hear the name, the hate in my chest forming again and the need to find her and track her down came back. "Did Jill tell you anything about Ada?" He asked, wondering if he knew that was the women that killed two teams of teammates. He was hoping that she might have gave him a location of where Ada was. He tried to push down the hate, remembering what happened last time he let it consume him.

Piers's had died.

If he had never chased Ada Wong, they would have never been around to help Sherry and Jake as bad as that sounds. Therefore, Piers wouldn't ever have needed to inject himself with the C-Virus.

"No, she didn't tell me anything about the women. But…she gave me the creeps. We saw her killing some of the hu-infected." He said, and I saw him sigh as he probably realized that they were humans anymore. "But she did it without showing a single emotion." He said, and I was about to respond when I realized we had stopped in front of the conference room.

"Well, we'll get her. But for now, one challenge at a time. You ready?" He asked with a grin, and saw Piers give a small grin and nod. He reached out and turned the handle, readying himself for anything.

* * *

So, how was it? I think I finally have kind of a idea of what I'm going to do with this story now. Although there's still some kinks I need to work out. And sorry for the late update! Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Since you read this far, why not leave a review? ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**No one's POV**

The two stood in the doorway unsurely, looking at the table filled with about half a dozen-filled seats. Piers could tell that these people were the people who managed the BSSA by the way that Chris stood. He stood straight and attentive, ready to listen to anything the 6 people said. The six people looked formal, wearing brand named suits and having completely cleaned faces.

"Thanks for coming so quick," A African American women, the only one, said. Piers noted that his nametag called him Ramona. Her long black hair was beautiful and had a certain shine to it. She had a gentle and calming air around her, however she practically radiated power and authority. "Now we can begin. Please, take a seat." She said, motioning to the two chairs opposite of all 6 members. Piers waited for Chris to start moving before he started towards the chair by him, looking at the 6 with weary eyes.

"Not to be rude," Chris said, his eyes looking at all of them with a cautious expression. "But what's all this about?" He seemed to chose his words wisely, and Piers figured it'd be best if he just stayed quiet.

"It has been confirmed that there is a C-Virus outbreak in New York, and their branch needs help with dealing with it." The women, Ramona, said as she folded her arms on the desk. "I can't tell you guys how important enough it is that we go in there and find as many survivors and evacuate as many as possible." She said.

"I don't see the point," Piers looked down and saw a guy with the nametag that had 'Ryan' on it. "More then likely, there isn't any. Remember how fast the outbreak spread in China Town? We shouldn't be wasting time and resources on trying to find people that are likely already died." The guy said, his blonde hair catching the light in the office room.

"I would beg to differ, sir," Chris said, his voice clear and loud. "How long ago did this outbreak occur?" He asked.

"Yes. It happened just about thirty minutes ago." Ramona said, looking at the data pad in her hand to make sure.

"Then if we move fast, we can still save a lot of lives." Chris said, a determined look on his face. "Plus, who's to say that we won't run across the cause of the outbreak as we look for survivors?" Piers just nodded his head, showing his opinion on the matter.

"I agree with Chris." He said simply, not really wanting to talk much to these people.

"Lets take a vote. Who thinks they should look for survivors? If you think so, raise your hand." Ramona said, and raised her hand. Chris and Piers along with 3 other of the managers raised their hands. "Well, it looks like it's settled. Get your gear together, Agent Redfield and Nivans. You leave in half a hour." She said, and the two nodded and quickly pushed away from the table. Piers shuddered as he felt the eyes on him as both him and Chris walked out the door. He turned towards Chris when he let out a sigh as the door closed behind them.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" Piers asked, and he was a little startled about how he called Chris his captain. But it felt…right.

**Chris's POV**

I look at Piers for a moment as he asked his question, the word captain causing the fluttering feeling in my stomach to spark up that Piers always seemed to be able to cause. I think of all the times he called me that before, and I have never wanted anything more then to wrap him in my arms and kiss him at that moment.

I shake my head, plastering a goofy smile on my face. "No, nothing. I guess I'm just a little nervous about this mission. It is your, technically, first one since your memory lost." I said with a grin. And it was true. How will all the adrenaline and the fighting affect him? What if he gets hurt? And the biggest question was he ready?  
Of course not, he had only _started _training. I could only hope that the fighting and excitement every soldier gets before entering a battle will bring back some of the skill he had. If the report I seen was right, we were going to need it.

"Go to your room and change into your BSSA gear. Meet me in the artillery room in ten." I command, quickly walking to my room after saying that to him. We need to move quickly. Each and every second is valuable. Each second could end in death. A child could now be an orphan. A mother could now childless. A wife could now a widow. Time was of the essence.

When I get to my room, I practically fly to my dresser. I open it and pull out my BSSA outfit, and quickly put it on. The shirt was green with the shoulders having a white and black stripe going down it. The cargo pants were held up by my belt, which had many holsters for handguns and other items like first aid sprays. It takes me about five minutes till I put it all on. After that, I quickly jog to the artillery room. Looking in, I notice that Piers isn't there yet. I look around the walls, looking for any gun I feel would be useful.

Finally, I choose a Nine-Oh-Nine handgun as well as a assault riffle. Now all I have to do, is wait.

**Piers's POV**

After Chris told us to hurry, I didn't waste anytime. I ran to the room that I've been staying at. I try to remember seeing a BSSA looking outfit, and decide that it'd probably be in one of the dressers. After going through a few drawers, I finally find them. I see a green and tan camo shirt and matching pants and put them on. I see the BSSA symbol on my right shoulder, and guess that is what I've supposed to wear. I notice the pants are a little big on me, and look around for a belt. I find a belt with many holsters on it and decide that is what probably goes with it. As a last minute decision, I decide to put a brown vest on over the tan outfit since it had some pockets that could be useful. For some reason, something compelled me to wear a green scarf I found in the back of the dresser. I rack my brain to try to figure out how I got it, and I'm soon pulled into a memory.

_A younger version of me, probably 18, was running down a dark alley. The sound of gun shots and screams filling the air as I ran. I couldn't stop running; otherwise my scream would be joining the others. The darkness of the alley forced me to go faster, making me wonder what monsters could be hiding in them. I held a small handgun in my right hand, the safety on right now as I continued running. _

_I turned a corner and noticed a over turned truck that would be to large for me to climb. I gulp as I look up at the sky, the moon shining down on me as I beg for someone up there to help me out. I turn around, looking in the other direction, and decide to run and see what's in that direction. As I'm running that way, suddenly a explosion occurs behind me and I quickly duck behind a couple of boxes. I peek around them, and notice the mercenaries that were swarming my city. There was two of them, a man and a women, both had shotguns in their hands. I judged the distance between us, and tried to think of anything I knew about shotguns. They were meant for power, but their accuracy wasn't the best. However, their bullets did spread out. _

_Taking a deep breath, I see there's no other way and I jump out from my hiding spot. I aim for the women's head, and she had a hole in-between her eyes before she can even utter a sound. As I'm aiming for the guy, however, I have to jump to the left as he shoots. I scream as I feel a bullet hit my ankle, and I fire a shot at his shoulder. However, and even better, I missed and ended up hitting his neck. Blood gushed from his neck, and I pushed myself up against one of the crates and take a look at my wound. I notice that the bullet didn't go very far, only halfway in, and grit my teeth as I decide to pull it out. I let out a yell as I yank it out, taking deep breaths afterwards. _

_As I stand up cautiously, I look at the mercenary and notice something green around her neck. And then I see what it is. _

"_You fucking bitch!" I yell, going over to her and kicking her face. I take the scarf with tears in my eyes, and continue yelling at her. "I hope you go to hell!" The scarf was my mom's, and she always had it with her. It was the first thing she had ever been able to knit correctly, and one of her biggest accomplishments. And the fact that this women dead in front of me had it meant…_

I'm snapped out of my memory suddenly, and looked at the clock. I had three minutes. Taking one quick glance over the room, I get up and start running towards the room me and Chris decided to meet. When I opened the door, I noticed he was standing in there looking lost in thoughts.

"Chris?" I asked, and he seemed to be jolted out of his thoughts by my voice.

"Sorry, Piers. Here, these are your weapons." He said, and I noticed he had two weapons on a table. A MP-AF that seemed like the perfect weapon for him, as well as a Anti-Material Riffle that had a night scope attached to it.

"Seems extreme." I say, walking over and I'm shocked by how light they actually are. From across the room, they looked pretty heavy.

"They were the guns you used in…your last mission." He said, and Piers looked at him for a moment before it clicked in his head. And then he realized that was probably why the guns seemed so familiar in his arms.  
"Well them, it's only suitable that I use them on this mission isn't it?" He joked, picking up the 'Sniper Riffle' and slinging it across his shoulder and grabbing the MP-AF. "So, how are we getting to New York?" He asked.

**Chris's POV**

"We'll be taking the BSAA's private train. It moves faster then a plane and less as busy." I said. We don't use it unless it was a big mission, and that was the first thing that told me that management had more in mind then just a survivor check on New York. I kept that to myself though, not wanting to scare off Piers. After all, we were basically going into this with little to no information about the conditions and if there was a chance at some more of the bigger BOWs being there. Although with my luck, I'd be surprised if there wasn't.

As we walk towards the train stations that is connected to the BSSA, although no one but the BSSA used it. I will admit, it was creepy. Even with the lights on, it was creepy how empty the train station was. I guess I'm just used to train stations bustling with activity. "You first, my lady." I joke, with a fake southern drawl to my voice as the doors to the train open. I hear Piers chuckle, and I follow him into the cart.

The whole time, with a foreboding feeling in my stomach.

* * *

Time for the actual fun to begin! So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Ugly? Feel free to tell me what you think of it. Oh, and while I'm thinking of it. I own nothing in the Resident Evil franchise. I might throw in a few OC's, like Romona, but I own none of the actual cannon characters! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever if you do! And isn't that what everyone wants? A gay man's love? ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Piers's POV**

The silence that descends over the train cart was deafening, and in all honesty awkward. I sat on a bench, fiddling with the Anti-Material riffle as I waited to reach our destination. I had a rag in my hand as I cleaned its nozzle, trying my best to keep myself occupied while waiting to reach the destination. I could see Chris out of the corner of my eyes on the laptop, probably instant messaging with Jill.

I push myself up off the bench, looking around and noticing that the cart behind us had a buffet on it. I'm suddenly reminded of my lack of breakfast by my stomach, and start to walk towards the cart. I push open the door to the cart, and feel my tense shoulders relax a little. The dark lighting wasn't nerve wracking, it was actually relaxing and welcoming. I walk towards the buffet and get a plate, picking it up and starting to put food on it. I made sure not to get to much though, I don't need to get fat before a mission.

I chuckle as I bite into a forkful of scrambled eggs. I smile as I get my cup and get me some orange juice, smiling wider when I see that it was loaded with pulp. My favorite. As I get done, I notice that we passed into a tunnel. The darkness was nervous this time, until the train's lights came on. Piers guessed that they were either automatic or that the person who was driving the train turned them on. I throw the plate away, and put the cup in the sink over by the side. I walk to the cart that Chris was in, the dim lighting creeping me out when I walked into the cart. I fidgeted a little as I felt like something bad was going to happen.

I notice Chris sitting in the booth with his head in his hands, and frown as I walk towards him. I can't help but have a strange sense of daja vu as I did so.

_I was in the same outfit I was in now, Chris wearing his old STAR uniforms that his muscles bulged out a little. The light in the train he was in was bright, and Chris was sitting in the same position as he was in present time. _

"_Captain?" He asked as he walked forward, resting a hand on his shoulder. Chris seemed to jerk out of his thoughts, looking up at him with wide startled eyes as he did so. "Is everything OK?" He asked, and Piers felt himself seemed more then a little worried. His Captain's safety was in his hands, after all. _

"_Not really…I've just been stressed lately…" Chris said, and Piers got a mischievous grin on his face. _

"_Want me to help you with that?" I asked seductively, my voice low and throaty as I climbed on top of my captain's lap. My arms looped around Chris's neck, and my lips teased Chris's ear as I spoke. "I can make it worth your while." I said, before crashing my lips into Captain's. The kiss was hot and passionate, the two of us putting all their emotions into it. Our love, our worry for the other's safety during the next mission, and our appreciation for the other caring so much. Soon after, clothes were tossed off and moans were filling the air. _

_The rest, as they say, was history. _

I am startled out of the memory, and I look around to see what shocked me out of it. I notice Chris's arm on my thigh as he looked up at me, and the lap of my Captain suddenly seemed very comfortable. I shake my head, thinking that I needed to have this conversation with captain as soon as possible.

"Chris, I-" I'm cut off, as a loud squealing sound rings through the air and the breaks of the train suddenly comes on. I'm thrown forward as this happens, and I almost slam face-first into a window before Chris's arm wraps around my waist and stops me from the hurtful landing.

"Sorry, but I want a word with the driver." Chris said, turning around and walking towards the driver's cart. Just as he was about to open, the cart door flung open and the driver came rushing out.

"We need to evacuate. _Now." _The tone in his voice shocked me, sounding terrified and panicked. And then I noticed something. The train has stopped, yet there were vibrations on the track. "Another train is coming on the same tracks! And their driver is a J'avo!" He said, and my eyes widened as I looked behind him and saw a pair of lights coming.  
"Get to the back!" Chris yells, and I'm already turning and running. I hear them behind me as we run, knowing that this train was long and it'd take a while for the train to hit us if we got to the back. But by the vibration of the tracks, the other train was going way faster then what I thought the limit of the trains were. I slam my shoulder against the door to the buffet cart as my hand turns the knob, throwing the door open. I pick up my guns that I had left at the table and notice Chris and the driver fiddling with the other door to lead to the next cart, the driver unlocking it with a set of gold keys.

"Come on!" The driver yelled, flinging the door open and running again as Chris and then me followed. Halfway through the next cart after the one they just entered, but the carts suddenly made a lurching motion. The motion made me stumble, and Chris and the Driver have to grab onto the rails that were in the middle of the walkway between the two carts. I hear the sound of metal on metal, and I quickly regain my footing and continue running.

I push myself faster, and I try to think of how many more carts. Two more. I can hear the sound of the metal of the other carts breaking and tearing apart. I make it across the other cart and notice Chris and the Driver with their guns up, the driver having two handguns and Chris having his own handgun shooting at the J'avo that seemed to have snuck in front of the train and were trying to keep us on the track.

Knowing how close the train is, I run up behind both of them and ram my body into them. Flying in the air for a moment, I groan as I land on the tracks. I look at the other two, and see them coming to me and helping me up. "We need to get onto the other tracks!" I say, looking across the tunnel and seeing the other tracks. We make our way to them, shooting of J'avo as we did so. And suddenly, the train we were on flipped onto its side. I see some of it on fire, which was slowly spreading on the train.

I take my attention off of the train, and focus it on the people trying to kill us. I get my MP-AF out and aim it at the closest one coming towards me. I shot it in its mask, the thing bringing one hand to it's face as the other clutched a butcher's knife. I run up to him, and grab the knife and swing it at the J'avo's head as hard as I could. I listen as the knife rips through the flesh, and the head goes flying off of the body.

I start shooting the J'avo the best I can, the darkness of the tunnel only lit by the fire on the train concealed a lot of the J'avo and made it hard to see them. I use the nuzzle of the MP-AF to hit one of the J'avo in their face when I saw that they didn't have a mask. "We need to move back!" I hear Chris yell, and I look around. The driver is staying by Chris, his shots going wild. But since there was so many, when he missed one J'avo he usually hit another.

"Chri-" I start to say, before I hear a resounding boom and the world around me is suddenly lit up in yellow and orange.

**Chris's POV**

Me and the driver are pressed against the far wall, working our way down the tunnel and taking out any J'avo that gets to close for comfort. I see Piers making his way down, trying to get a little closer to us. I growl as I lash my foot out, catching a J'avo in the chest and quickly exchanging my handgun for my Assault Riffle deciding that I needed something that shoots faster. I notice the fire getting bigger and bigger on the train, and Piers was still a little to close for comfort. I look up, hearing him say my name, and watch in horror as the train explodes behind him.

I jerk forward, pushing past two J'avo as I do so. But not fast enough. I watch as the fire engulfs Piers.

"No!" I yell, and notice something fly out of the fire. It slams into the wall, and for a moment I try my best to tell me that this isn't real. A piece of the poles on the trail is stuck on the wall, red with blood slowly dripping on it as Piers burnt body hangs from it. "Piers!" I yell, running towards his body. I see burnt skin everywhere, and I'm afraid to touch him. "Don't do this to me, soldier!" I yell, feeling for a pulse. I thank God as I feel one, very faint but still there.

"Mr. Redfield…" I turn around and see the driver. He's young, probably around 19 and waiting to reach 21 so he could become a soldier for the BSSA instead of just a train driver for them. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was awfully small for his age. His tan skin glistened with sweat as he holstered his two guns. The explosion was nice enough to get rid of the remaining J'avo for them. "If my information is correct, Piers was infected with the C-Virus right?" He asked, looking at him.

"Yes, he did." I say stiffly and defensively. If he thinks we're putting a bullet in Piers's brains, I'll put a bullet through his. Piers has been through to much to die by this gruesome death.

"Well, I helped Agent Sherry Birken when you guys needed a pilot. According from the report she asked me to deliver to her superiors, she had the T-Virus in her and when it fused it helped her heal whenever she was hurt. Maybe…" I can tell where this was going, and I quickly grab the pole and pull it out of Piers body.

"Good thinking, soldier." I say, setting Piers's gently on the tracks. And I can even now tell that what the soldier said was true. His skin was turning back to normal, the burnt spots going back to their normal colors as the hole in his chest where the pole had been slowly closed over. _Well I be damn…_I think, watching Piers's face closely as the last of his skin heals.

"We need to get to some place safe," I say, leaning down and putting Piers body on my back.

"There's another station that leads to the old abandoned BSSA headquarters before we get to New York." The driver, 'Simon' according to his nametag, says as he gets out one of his handguns. "We can let Mr. Nivans heal completely there, before moving onto the mission." He said, and I nod.

Whoever caused this outbreak, was going to pay.

* * *

Another chapter done! I'm quite enjoying writing this. Does it show? Please, read and review my story! I get so lonely! -fakes cries over-dramatically- I'm also thinking of doing another Resident Evil story, and if I do a sequel of this then entwine the two stories. Anyways, please review! Your reviews give me inspiration!


	5. Chapter 5

**Simon's POV**

I can't believe the luck that I have had today.

When I first wake up, I see that my blonde hair is completely in disarray and that I woke up five minutes late. I wasn't late for work, but that put me behind schedule. And if I hated anything, it was being behind schedule. Then the hot water in my shower ran out. And if that weren't bad enough, my car wouldn't start so I had to walk to work. Thankfully, I didn't live far. And I went from behind schedule, to _behind _schedule. I thought my luck was going to change when I found out that I was actually going to drive someone via train somewhere.

And then, the crash happened.

This was my first time escorting someone, the BSAA had only hired me three days ago and I had been excited and ready to prove myself. I had thought it was silly for them to hand me a handgun, and when I asked they said, 'Just in case.'. Well now, I was extremely thankful for it. When the crash had happened, I felt my fight or flight instincts that I didn't think I ever had came up. Suddenly I didn't feel so confident about looking death in the eye.

I remembered going through the academy. Everyone in the BSAA has to go through the BSAA's academy, even if your just a escort like me. I had graduated top of my class, which was weird since I didn't plan on looking to be someone who has to use guns often. And I hated having to go through the academy, it seemed like a waste of time. But now, in what could have been the last place I ever saw, I was grateful for all the training. For all the combat, endurance, and the shooting training.

"So, how are you?" I look over at Chris and saw him looking at me. We had found some type of train station platform, and had Piers resting on the bench as he healed while Chris and me looked around for anything useful. I had found a dead guy, who had the same uniform as me, and had taken the Desert Eagle he had clutched in his hand. I don't know how he got ahold of it, but I wasn't going to complain right now. Which I held clutched in my right hand right now, the handgun holstered at my waist right now.

"I'm…well, I'm alive." I say with a shaky smile, and I see him nod at me. I don't really know how to interact with this guy. I know he's one of the founders of the BSAA, but he didn't really have the commanding aura that most higher up people had. I had met one of them before going on this mission, and he had seemed cold and calculating. He was like one of the villains from one of those movies that you see. He seemed to have no emotion. Not even a neutral face, just blank. Like a dry erase board.

"That's all anyone could hope for right now." I beg to differ. I could hope for evacuation, or better yet, to never be stuck in this situation. I could hope to be behind my desk budgeting gas, miles, and going over anything the BSAA thought someone as low as me should go over. "Piers!" I jump as I hear Chris yell, and I turn around in time to see the man in question sitting up right on the bench instead of laying down like we had him.

Piers had a hand up to his head and seemed to be rubbing it. I imagined that he had a hell of a headache. From my spot during the accident, I could see how his head hit his head after the he was propelled backwards, and it didn't look fun. "How are you feeling?" I ask, walking towards him slowly. I had a first aid kit in my hand, and was looking for anything that might need to be taken care of. I couldn't find anything on the outside of his body.

When I was in the academy, I had learned that just trying to be a escort wouldn't fit with the BSAA. You had to find and major in something else along with escort. And I had always been somewhat smart with the human body and how it functions, so I decided to major in being a field medic also. Of course, I chose my profession as to what I originally intended to be, but I learned a few helpful and interesting tips in the classes.

"I'm fine." I hear Piers say to me, and I nod as I acknowledge his answer. I take a look around, sneering at the place. Chris and me have been talking about where to go on here, and we decided that we had to go to our mission's area at least. None of the other BSAA stations would be open, therefore would be automatically locked, and we didn't know how far back we had to walk to the BSAA we came from. "We need to get moving."

I watched, a little shocked, as he stood up on two steady feet. I had expected him to be wobbly at first, even with his infection healing powers, but that wasn't the case. He seemed as if he was as healthy as before the accident. _If only the virus did that to everyone. _I think to myself as I strap the first aid kit onto my belt just in case.

"Agreed. Simon and me have thought it over, and we really have no choice but to go to the station where the BSAA was sending us. All the other ones are locked and-" He was cut off by all three of their ear pieces screeching, and Simon hissed at the sudden sound so close to his ear.

"Excuse us, Agent Redfield." The voice said through their ear pieces, sounding completely emotionless. "Are you OK? Our scanners picked up activity in your area."

"Yes, all three of us are OK thankfully." Chris said, and I notice how he seemed to tense slightly. Did he know the voice?  
"Good. We also noticed the infection in Piers seemed to spike. Did he…" The voice trailed off, and Chris shook his head. Chris seemed to remember that the voice couldn't see him, and responded.

"No. The virus got more active when he was injured. It seems to have completely healed him." Chris said, and I notice a small bit of amazement in his voice. I chuckle as I find it hard to believe that the founder of a organization that deals with zombies finds something shocking or amazing. "We need evacuation. The J'avo attacked and we aren't prepared to have to fight through these tunnels if we have to." Chris advised, and I can't hold out a sigh of relief. I notice Piers untensed a little, and I smile at him. It was nice to know that I'm not the only one who doesn't find dying in a dark tunnel a appealing idea.

"Negative. You guys must finish the mission. No matter what, we can't afford to loose the New York branch. They are probably the biggest of the BSAA branches, and it'd be a blow. Not only to the BSAA, but to all of America. We will evacuate you three when you guys reclaim the city." I growl in annoyance. I'm not supposed to fight! I'm not a combat role! Sure, I was a great shot. But that didn't mean I wanted to actually have to use my skills!

"Fine, is there anything you can do?" I voice, my own voice not concealing my annoyance at the circumstance. Looks like my first mission was going to be more exciting then I was hoping.

"We can turn on the emergency lights for the tunnels so you don't have to navigate through the dark. One moment." The voice said, before it disappeared for a bit. I could hear typing for a few moments before light filled the train tracks that we were originally walking. "Now go, and complete your mission. Over and out." And with a audible click, I can tell we have been disconnected.

"Well, that was intense." Chris says, and I can tell he's trying to lighten the mood. To late for that. I see Piers roll his eyes as he walks towards the tracks, his MP-AF held tightly in his hands as he did so. I unlocked the safety in my Desert Eagle as I walked towards them also, Chris getting out his handgun. "We need to get to that station, and get rid of the virus there. Hopefully the infection hasn't' evolved too much.

Then again, with out luck that'd be asking to much.

**Piers's POV**

_I was in a room, a dark figure hunched beside me. An over turned table behind me and the figure protected us from the storm of bullets that was coming towards both of us. I had my Anti-Material Riffle clutched to my chest, panting as if I had just finished a marathon as the figure beside me unloaded a clip from his Assault Riffle in his hands. _

"_We need to find a way to take them out!" I yell, taking a peek around the table only to be yanked back by Chris and out of the way of a storm of bullets. _

"_And preferably with both of us alive!" He yelled, and I watched as he got something out of his pocket. An incendiary grenade. Not that that would do much. From what I've seen, there were to many J'avo for that to take out all of them. Plus, the bastards were pretty smart. They'd probably be smart enough to run away from the thing or avoid it if they could. _

_The room we were in was falling apart, literally. We were in a large building that command had dispatched us at, and they had ordered us to get to the streets and start to get rid of any J'avo that we can. And we were getting a run for our money. _

_As he threw the grenade, I popped out from behind the table and shot at it with my sniper riffle, practically watching as the bullet span. I could see the J'avo's confusion. I hadn't aimed for any of them. I grin as I slide back behind the table, and not a second to soon as the bullet hits the grenade and a explosion sounds. _

"_Team work makes the dream work." Chris says beside me, and all I can reply with is a grin and a kiss. _

I wake up from my 'dream' right then, noticing that we had moved spots and were at what looked to be another terminal. After being brought up to speed and Chris and command battling it out, and finally learning Simon's name, we start to walk towards New York.

"I don't think we're far." Simon says. "In fact, we might be right under it. It's highly possible." I smile at the thought, shaking my head. I see Chris mirroring the image. "In case you haven't noticed, Rookie, the BSSA hardly ever have decent possibilities." I say with a grin and a shrug, and I hear him chuckle.

I can tell that he was about to make a comment, but it was drained out by the sound of what seemed to be a car coming. And then, a second later, the car is confirmed as well as who's driving it.

"It's you…" I hear Chris say; surprised as we both gazed at the figure in shock.

* * *

I know, cliffhangers are SO much fun aren't they? XD Please, read and review!


	6. AN

Hey everyone! I'm just here to tell you guys that I'm still alive! So here's the problem, my meme has seemed to leave me. For that case, I'm putting all my stories on HIATUS! I am NOT abandoning them, and I'll give updates in irregular times. However, real life comes first and I need to focus on grades during my senior year of high school. I do have one story that I'm going to post when I get home, and hopefully that will get me some of my meme back.


End file.
